


Get Well Soon

by LadySokolov



Series: Batman Telltale tumblr prompt fills [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Harvey Dent is not Two-Face, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySokolov/pseuds/LadySokolov
Summary: For an anon on tumblr.As soon as Bruce spotted the florist and gift shop in the foyer of the hospital he knew that he was going to buy flowers for Harvey.





	

As soon as Bruce spotted the florist and gift shop in the foyer of the hospital he knew that he was going to buy flowers for Harvey. He didn’t even stop to contemplate whether or not he should buy the other man a present that was a little more manly. He had a socially acceptable reason to buy the man that he had been secretly pining for flowers, so he was damned if he was going to let that opportunity slip through his fingers.

He soon found himself contemplating a display of beautiful red roses. He had sent them to women a few times when he had been involved with them, however temporarily, and they always seemed to make the receiver happy. He wasn’t blind to their meaning though, or the message it would send if he presented Harvey with a bouquet of red roses.

“Good evening Mister Wayne,” a female voice said. Bruce looked down to find a thirty-something-year-old woman wearing a pink and white striped florist’s apron staring up at him. “Would you like help picking something out?”

“Perhaps,” Bruce said as he contemplated the red roses once more. He knew that he should probably be a little more subtle than that, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to be.

“Are you buying flowers for a lover?” the florist asked him.

“Uh... no,” Bruce admitted, affecting his best air-headed grin. Better to play the part of clueless bachelor than admit the rather embarrassing truth; that even though Harvey Dent was just his friend at that moment, he had always hoped that one day they might become something more, and the scare of almost losing Harvey at the debate meant that he was now tempted to confess his feelings to the other man, lest the chance was taken away from him for good. 

“They’re for a friend. He’s in the hospital, recovering from a... an accident.”

“You probably want to steer clear of the roses then,” the florist said, giving him a very patient smile. “At least the red ones. They might be a little too... uh... romantic for the situation.”

The florist gestured to another display. Bruce looked over the other flowers, feeling rather lost. After a few moments the florist picked up a smaller bouquet of yellow and white. The flowers were certainly bright and smelled nice. They would definitely serve to make Harvey’s hospital room a little more bearable.

“Do they mean anything?” Bruce asked her.

The florist smiled at him.

“Of course,” she replied. “All flowers have meanings. In this bouquet we have yellow roses for friendship, white gerberas for happiness, and yellow lilies, which can also stand for happiness, or for health and healing.”

“The perfect bouquet for a friend resting up in hospital,” Bruce agreed, giving the woman a kind smile.

And yet he found his thoughts, and his eyes, drifting back to the red roses that he had been admiring earlier. They would be a little more subtle than straight out telling Harvey how he felt, but only a little. If Harvey made it clear that he wasn’t interested in a relationship, then Bruce could at least pretend that he was just so clueless and socially inept that he would buy red roses for a man who was just his friend, ignorant of the passion and love that such a gift would usually imply. It would hardly be the stupidest thing that he had done in the name of maintaining Bruce Wayne’s public persona.

But no, now wasn’t the time for a confession, subtle or otherwise. It didn’t matter that Bruce had been scared when he had almost lost Harvey. Harvey’s feelings were more important at that moment. He needed his friend Bruce, not an ill-timed and potentially very awkward confession of love.

Bruce’s feelings could wait until Harvey was out of hospital and settled into his new role as mayor. He told himself that he wasn’t being a coward. The fact that so far Harvey hadn’t shown any signs of being anything other than straight had definitely not entered the decision-making process at all.

“They’re perfect,” he told the florist, gesturing to the yellow and white bouquet in her hands. “I’ll take them.”

 

* * *

 

When Bruce walked into Harvey’s hospital room he found the other man standing at the window, staring out at the bright lights of Gotham city at night.

Harvey turned around at the sound of the door opening, and while he didn’t exactly smile when he saw Bruce, he seemed to relax a little.

“Bruce,” Harvey said as he moved back over to stand by the hospital bed. “Finally, a friendly face.”

He looked pretty healthy, better than Bruce had anticipated after what Harvey had been though, but he was still clearly tired, and the bruises on his face probably wouldn’t fade for a few days yet.

“It’s good to see you,” he said, and the smile that he gave Bruce in that moment seemed bright enough to light up an entire Gotham city block. 

It was good to see Harvey too, so good that Bruce couldn’t stop smiling, and the next words to come out of his own mouth sounded a little too much like flirting, even to him. He couldn’t help it though; all that he wanted in that moment was to throw himself at Harvey, wrap his arms around the other man and never let go.

And then Harvey seemed to notice the flowers that Bruce still clutched tightly in one hand. 

“What have you got there?” he asked. 

Bruce didn’t know whether or not Harvey had worked out that the flowers were for him (surely he had) but the look on his face was amazing either way. He wasn’t just smiling. He was smirking, and his eyes sparkled. He looked more genuinely confident and happy in that moment than Bruce had seen him since Harvey had first started his campaign for mayor.

“I... uh...” Bruce stumbled. There was so much he wanted to say that he barely knew where to start. _I’m so glad you’re all right. I was so scared. I hope you get better soon. I love you._

“I brought you some flowers,” he settled for.

The smile that appeared on Harvey’s face then was worth every cent Bruce had spent on the bouquet. Hell, Bruce would have purchased the entire gift shop if it could bring such a look to Harvey’s face. God, Harvey Dent was so beautiful when he was happy.

Bruce wanted to kiss him so badly. He knew that he shouldn’t, not when Harvey was still recovering and probably still high on painkillers, and yet...

Harvey had barely opened his mouth to speak when Bruce crossed the short distance between them, placed his hands on Harvey’s shoulders, and leaned down to press his lips against Harvey’s own. Whatever Harvey had been about to say died on his lips as Bruce kissed Harvey with every ounce of love and passion that he had ever forced himself to keep hidden from the other man.

The flowers fell onto the hospital bed, temporarily forgotten. Harvey sat there, back straight and completely still beneath the onslaught of Bruce’s kiss.

Bruce began to panic. His eyes shot open to find Harvey’s own staring back at him. 

He had fucked up. He shouldn’t have kissed Harvey. Everything between them was ruined now. Harvey would never trust him again, and he would undoubtedly lose the friendship of one of the greatest men he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. What had he done?

He was about to pull back from the kiss and apologize when Harvey’s eyes finally shut, and the larger man let out a whimper as he began to kiss Bruce back. Harvey’s lips gently nudged Bruce’s own, and Bruce’s eyes shut once more as they both finally relaxed against one another.

They both kept the kiss slow and gentle, but Bruce could feel Harvey’s barely-restrained strength in the hand that reached up to grab Bruce by his shirt and pull him closer. Between the kiss and Harvey’s touch Bruce felt so light-headed and joyous that he almost thought he might be dreaming.

Their hands began to roam; one of Bruce’s moving up to cup the side of Harvey’s face, and Harvey’s guiding Bruce to sit in the other man’s lap. Bruce moaned as Harvey’s hand finally settled on Bruce’s thigh, and practically melted against the other man. Harvey pressed against Bruce’s mouth, gently but persistently prompting Bruce to open his mouth and allow Harvey to deepen the kiss.

Before long Bruce was putty in Harvey’s hands as the other man held him close and devoured his mouth, the both of them still letting out small, pleased groans as they did.

Suddenly Harvey let out a cry of pain and Bruce pulled back from the kiss in alarm. Harvey’s arms did not move from where they still kept Bruce pressed close to him though, so he didn’t get far.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce immediately said, his eyes checking over Harvey to make sure he hadn’t injured him too badly.

“Please, don’t be,” Harvey said as he reached up to move one of Bruce’s hands down from where it had tangled in Harvey’s hair. “I’m still just a little tender in places is all. I wouldn’t have traded that kiss for the world Bruce.”

Bruce found himself smiling again. He couldn’t help it. Everything had gone so much better than he had imagined, except perhaps for the flowers, a couple of which had been accidentally crushed by their now tangled limbs, casualties of their spontaneous passion.

“I had no idea you felt this way Bruce,” Harvey said, reaching up to stroke the side of Bruce’s face. He looked up at Bruce as though the other man was the most precious thing in the world, and Bruce felt himself melting again.

“Well I do,” he told Harvey. “I love you. I can’t believe it took you almost dying for me to finally tell you.”

“I’m glad you did,” Harvey said. “Bruce... I... I won’t lie. I’ve never really thought about the two of us being in a romantic relationship before now, but I think... I think it would be very easy for me to fall in love with you.”

“Really?” Bruce asked. God, he wanted to kiss Harvey again, as soon as was physically possible. No-one had ever made him this happy before.

“Yeah,” Harvey said, caressing the side of Bruce’s face and leaning in for another kiss. “Pretty sure I’m already most of the way there.”

This time Harvey initiated the kiss, and Bruce moaned in pleasure almost as soon as their lips touched.

 

* * *

 

The next day Bruce Wayne had flowers sent to Harvey’s office. This time they were the largest bouquet of red roses that he could possibly find.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: So you know that gifset where Bruce brings Harvey flowers and Harvey is tiredly smirking at him? I always think "kiss him." So prompt: Bruce kisses him then.


End file.
